Azula vs Zuko (part one)
by AvatarLoverNumber1
Summary: Azula is banished from the Fire Kingdom by her mother and Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, have to go start new in the Earth Kingdom.


"No Azula. I won't let you have the avatar." Said Zuko looking up from the chains wrapped around his wrist and feet.

"Now Zuzu, come on." Azula said pacing in front of him. "You know, in order to restore your honor, you have to capture the avatar." She said bending down to his eyelevel.

"I have said it time and time again, the Avatar is my friend and I won't tell you where he is. And you don't want to restore _my_ honor. We all know you want the avatar to gain power. You know since we were little you were always fathers favorite. I was always getting in trouble because of you! All you did always helped you! Never me! Because of you, my mother went missing! You hated her didn't you Azula!"

"Now Zuzu, -"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko screamed trying to lunge up at her. He was held back by the chains Azula had wrapped around him.

"Zuko, we all know about your past. We all know that father disowned you. He didn't want you. He never did. Father hates you. He knows your week, your nothing." Azula said spitting at his feet. "I never did like mother. She always did like you more. That's why I killed her." Azula said leaning down close to Zuko's face. "You should have seen the way she cried and screamed! You should have seen—"

"Stop It!" Screamed Zuko, once again he lunged at her "I know you didn't kill her, Azula! You know you didn't! She's still alive! You know it and I know it!"

"Oh, Zuzu, how stupid can you be? She is dea—"

She was cut off by the rough voice of a woman. Azula whipped around. Her jaw dropped and she didn't believe what she saw.

"Mother!" Zuko was in tears screaming over and over, trying to reach out to his mother but restrained by the tight grip of the chains.

"Azula, Princess Of The Fire Nation," There mothers voice, strong and powerful, "Do not you know you are not to treat any member of the royal family as you have treated Zuko. That, Princess, is against the law. You, Princess, are to be put in jail and treated as Zuko has been for the past many years." Her mother said walking in between the two.

"But mother! That's not fair! You cannot do this to me!" Azula said walking toward her mother.

"Oh but Princess, I most certainly can. As Queen, I can do whatever I please." Her mother said in a very rude manor.

"I am going to tell father and I will make sure, you and my brother will never be allowed to show your faces in the Fire Nation ever again."

At that moment, a dark figure appeared behind their mother. A deep, rough voice chimed in.

"Princess Azula, I am afraid your mother is right. I have relized all that your brother has done trying to restore his honor." Their father gently touched their mothers shoulder. She moved to the side to let him through. Her father towered over her.

"Azula, I have let you do anything you have wanted for far too long. Far too long Azula. Zuko has spent years surching for the Avatar. What have you done!? You have done nothing Azula. All you have done is copy everything Zuko has ever worked for. For what? To gain my respect? To gain honor? Azula, I Fire Lord Ozai, hereby banish you, Princess Azula." Ozai said in a deep, horse voice. He pulled up his hand and with a swift swipe, Azula had the same mark across her face as Zuko.

"I will be expecting you to leave soon Azula. You are now hated by the Fire Nation." The Fire Lord spat at her feet. With that Azula began to cry.

"But father—" Azula began.

"I am not your father Azula. You are but a stranger to me now." Said Lord Ozai. "Leave my kingdom. You shall have to wonder the world like Zuko did. Out of my kingdom Azula." Demanded Ozai. Azula walked shamefully out of the Fire Nation. With every step, people spat at her feet. Waiting at the gate were Mai and Ty Lee.

"Did I miss anything good?" Mai said expressionless.

"Yea, what happened Azula?" Ty Lee leaned back into a backbend.

"I have been disowned. Banished from my father's kingdom." Azula began to cry. For the first time ever Mai began to cry for Azula. She was sincere. Ty Lee sprang to her feet. She ran over to Azula and hugged her. Azula shoved her down.

"I am not a teddy bear!" Azula wiped the tears from her eyes. There was a new fire burning in her eyes. "I will not have this! I am supposed to be the next Fire Lord! Not Zuko! I will be back for revenge. Let's go."

With that Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula began to walk down the road.

"Where are we going Azula?" said Ty Lee skipping along the path.

"The Earth Kingdom. If we're going to get my title back, we need to start new." Azula said lost in deep thought.


End file.
